


Tangle with The Demon

by iggypup87



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Finn is a demon tentacle monster, M/M, Tentacles, implied Luke Gallows/A.J. Styles/Karl Anderson, sluttly!A.J. Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ finds out there's more to Finn than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangle with The Demon

AJ limped out of Gallows and Anderson’s room. It had been a wild night saying goodbye to them after they’ve been drafted to Raw. AJ rubbed the back of his head. Karl had been a little too enthusiastic about the hair pulling and AJ was sure Luke left some bruises. Nevertheless, a grin flew across AJ’s face. He made sure they never forget that night.

AJ fiddled with his jean pocket, reaching for the key when he stopped. A handsome figure by the name of Finn Balor stood by his door. AJ licked his lips. He heard stories from Gallows and Anderson but never encountered the man himself. AJ looked over Finn and a jolt went down his spine.

Finn was standing in nothing but his leather jacket and trunks. And those trunks left nothing to the imagination. A toothy grin spread across AJ’s face while he thought about all the positions he could be in with _that_ up his ass. 

The distraction was long enough for Finn to pin his arm, blocking AJ’s way to the door.

“Karl was right, you are a goddamn slut.”

“Excuse me?” AJ said, attempting to put the keycard in the door.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you eyeing me like that. Could you be more obvious?” Finn leaned his weight down against AJ. AJ’s breath hitched feeling Finn’s warm breath against his ear.

“I’m AJ. Nice to meet you too.”

Finn tightly gripped AJ’s chin and forced it up. AJ shuddered while Finn’s nostrils’ flared. A disgusted frown wrapped his handsome face.

“I can smell sex on you.”

“No shit, I just had some. Can I get into my room?”

AJ’s air was knocked out as Finn slammed his body against the door. Finn inched closer, pressing his knee against AJ’s still sensitive crotch. AJ gasped for air, not sure if it was from the slam or Finn stroking his face. 

“You know I can smell them, right? Doc and Karl,” he growled right in AJ’s ear. His leg started moving, gently creating friction against AJ’s jeans. “Their scent is all over you.”

“They had fun,” AJ fought back a moan, “like they always do with me.”

AJ turned his head. His eyes locked with Finn’s angry blue eyes. “Karl said I have a sweet ass.” Those eyes narrowed. A dark, wispy tendril came from behind Finn. It felt as soft as silk but hot as fire while it wrapped around AJ’s throat.

AJ leaned closer. Finn’s warm breath brushed his lips. His hips ground up against Finn’s moving knee and he let out a lewd moan.

“Would you like to find out? Or are you too jealous to try?”

Finn chuckled, lacing his fingers through AJ’s disholved hair. He yanked hard, exposing AJ’s neck. A long tongue licked around the bruised neckline.

“Are you offering yourself to me? Right now?” Finn’s other reached around. It grabbed a handful of AJ’s sore butt. “Gods, you are a little slut. Needing more cock after you had two stuffed inside you.”

AJ opened his mouth, whimpering “How--?”

“I can watch through doors. I saw your little show,” Finn’s hand went down AJ’s jeans. Three fingers traced itself down AJ’s sensitive cleft. “How you spread yourself while riding Doc and allowed Karl inside.” Those three fingers found themselves inside AJ. AJ pushed down against the intrusion, moaning while they twisted inside.

“You’re still so tight after all that? I was expecting sloppy seconds, not--” he inserted his pinky inside, spreading all four of his fingers, “this much resistance.”

AJ wrapped his leg around Finn’s knee and his arm around Finn’s waist. The other traveled down Finn’s trunks. AJ licked his lips as he felt Finn’s thick cock hard inside those trunks. AJ whined as Finn sped his pace up. He stroked Finn, matching the pace and thinking of how wonderful Finn’s big dick would feel in place of those fingers. 

Finn moaned in AJ’s ears. “Eager, aren’t we, you little whore.” Finn pulled his fingers out. AJ sniveled, wiggling himself against Finn’s body. Finn caught AJ’s wrist and sucked his earlobe before biting it.

“Be careful what you wish for,” Finn said, licking his way down to AJ’s lips, “How much of the real me do you want?” 

Finn’s sharp teeth scraped AJ’s plump lip. AJ’s toes curled, wondering if this was a good idea to play with a demon. Another soft tendril stroked his heated face. AJ leaned up, brushing his lips against Finn’s. 

“Keep bringin’ out those tendrils,” AJ said, leaning against the cheek stroking one. He turned and kissed it, not expecting it to have the heat that it did. “See how much I can handle...”

Finn and AJ exchanged grins. Finn leaned close, brushing AJ’s lips, “Remember, the word is ‘brick’ if you think it’s going too far.”

“Let’s get inside the room.”

\-----

AJ didn’t remember the clothes flying off. Or how he was bent over the hotel bed. But Finn’s tentacles felt wonderful inside him.

So soft. So warm. He sucked at the two pushing down his throat, cupping his tongue around them. AJ squirmed against swirling binds as Finn’s new tendrils worked around his butt cheeks. They gripped tightly before spreading them. Three thick tendrils made their way inside. 

AJ’s eyes shot open and he pushed against the intrusion. This wasn’t his first tentacle rodeo, but these felt different. Like hot silk massaging his insides. He looked behind him, his blue eyes begging at Finn’s white ones.

“Well, well, you little whore,” Finn said, withdrawing the two from AJ’s mouth, “What do you say? You want the rest of me?”

The feelers around AJ’s torso tighten, rubbing past his sensitive nipples. AJ gasped and closed his eyes.

“Yes, yes Finn. Please,” AJ pleaded, feeling another tendril shoved inside him, worming its way in deep.

Suddenly, the tentacles inside him withdrew. Before AJ could even whine, a large, dripping cock head pressed up against him. AJ shivered against his warm bounds. A loud moan escaped his lips as all of Finn pressed inside.

AJ couldn’t believe how much he stretched. The thing was thicker than anything he has ever taken. AJ never felt so full, so sensitive in his life. He whimpered as his eyes rolled. Finn’s calloused hands rubbed up his back, trying to relax him. 

AJ breathed deeply, concentrating on the swirling bonds. They were so soft rubbing against his tender skin. Even the ones binding his wrist felt like someone was running a feather against it. They brushed past his knees and AJ’s toes curled.

Then there was Finn’s hands making quick work of worrisome knots. AJ melted, moaning at all the stimulus. 

“Go ahead,” he finally let out before gasping. Finn couldn’t move too much but the movements he did move were like fire erupting inside. AJ mewled at every movement stretching him to his limits. A loud smack, and AJ bit his lip at the sting of Finn’s spank.

“Gods, you feel so good,” Finn moaned, “I wish you could feel this. How tight you are.”

Finn’s thrust speed up. AJ rubbed his face against the pillow, his sweat hair falling against his moaning visage. His eyes fluttered and his stomach tighten. Nothing felt this good and it wasn’t long till he felt the relief spread through his body.

AJ barely noticed Finn thrusting deep but he did the feel the rush of something warm filling him up inside. AJ licked his lips, closing his eyes as Finn withdrew. 

Another smack. The bonds withdrew away and the weight of someone else shifted beside him. Strong arms wrapped around him and drew him close to Finn’s heaving chest.

“I will have to tell Karl your ass is amazing.”

“I told you.”

Finn brushed AJ’s sweaty hair out of his face and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Tell me there will be a next time.”

AJ grinned wickedly, “I’d be a fool to say no.”

 

\---------

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to SpaMightWrite for the beta read


End file.
